Akumu
by Lia Mcleaff
Summary: Quando a força das lágrimas excede nosso autocontrole e a realidade se torna demasiado aterrorizante ao nosso redor... É aí que pedimos para acordar e rezamos para que tudo não passe de um pesadelo... Infelizmente nem sempre há quem ouça nossas orações...


_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens de Naruto... Ah! Aquele mesmo blá blá blá wiskas sache blá blá blá de sempre! Naruto não me pertence e tanãnã... É tudo do Kishimoto e tanãnã... Vocês já sabem ¬¬_

_Música: Gone Forever  
Banda: Three Days Grace_

**Akumu**

**(Pesadelo)**

_"_ Desculpe Sasuke. Talvez uma próxima vez!"_

_Aquele teu sorriso...  
Teus dedos no meu rosto... Teu toque...  
A provocação velada que sempre tinha naquele toque... No pequeno empurrão... No constante... Não... _

_**Não sei o que está acontecendo  
Não sei o que foi errado  
Parece que foram cem anos  
Eu ainda não acredito que você se foi**_

_"_ Nós somos irmãos únicos..."._

_Teu jeito...  
Tua mania de mostrar o quanto éramos iguais... O quanto éramos próximos... O quanto eu estava sempre perto de você por mais que tudo em volta mostrasse o contrário... _

_**Então eu ficarei acordado a noite toda com esses olhos vermelhos**_

_**Quando essas paredes cercam-me com a história da nossa vida**_

_"_ Me odeie..."_

_Quanto eu quis calar a tua boca maldita... Fazer você engolir os dentes e o gosto do seu próprio sangue quando a tua voz falou palavras duras que o meu irmão... O _**_meu irmão_**_ jamais diria...  
Meu irmão...  
Parte de mim...  
Meu herói..._

_**Me sinto muito melhor  
Agora que você se foi pra sempre**_

_Eu tento... Tento olhar para trás e para tudo o que aconteceu com os mesmos olhos que eu olhei por toda a vida... _

_"_ Você é fraco... E por que é fraco? Por que lhe falta ódio... "_

_Eu tento continuar a te odiar... _

_**Eu digo a mim mesmo que você não me faz falta**_

_Eu quero odiar você... Quero odiar tuas mãos e o sangue que elas fizeram verter. Quero odiar teus passos...  
Quero odiar o dia em que você me deu as costas... O momento em que vi tudo o que eu chamei de mundo desabar..._

_**Não estou mentindo, negando que eu me sinto muito melhor agora  
Que você se foi pra sempre**_

_Eu queria continuar odiando... Como odiei por toda a vida...  
Mas agora... Tudo o que vejo são seus olhos... _

_**Agora as coisas estão ficando claras e eu não preciso de você aqui  
E nesse mundo ao redor de mim eu estou contente que você desapareceu**_

_Teus olhos e todas as memórias reprimidas...  
Todas as cenas que minha memória escondeu de mim...  
Todas as tuas... Lágrimas... _

_**Então eu ficarei fora a noite toda  
Bebendo e brigando pra caralho  
Até a manhã chegar, eu vou esquecer da nossa vida**_

_Detalhes...  
Todos os detalhes por trás do ódio que não encontra mais motivos dentro de mim para existir. Você era a fonte de tudo... Agora acabou._

_**Me sinto muito melhor  
Agora que você se foi pra sempre**_

_Eu olho para minhas mãos... Olho para mim mesmo e tento entender como foi que em segundos, tudo mudou. Como foi que no expirar da tua última partícula de oxigênio... Eu me tornei você...  
E o meu mundo desabou... _

_**Eu digo a mim mesmo que você não me faz falta**_

_Eu finjo..._

_**Não estou mentindo, negando que eu me sinto muito melhor agora  
Que você se foi pra sempre**_

_Ninguém mais além de mim sabe o que eu sinto... _

_**A primeira vez que você gritou comigo  
Eu devia ter feito você sair  
Eu devia saber que poderia ser bem melhor**_

_Eu deveria ter replicado... Deveria ter gritado com você...  
Eu deveria ter pegado o seu colarinho e feito você confessar naquela noite tudo o que eu descobri... Tarde demais..._

_**Eu espero q você esteja sentindo a minha falta**_

_Agora eu entendo onde fui fraco...  
E minha fraqueza me levou a ser você... A ser tudo o que eu abominei em você. Tudo o que odiei... Agora... A fonte de ódio sou eu... _

_**Eu espero que eu tenha feito você ver  
Que eu fui para sempre**_

_Durante toda vida eu pedi para ver seus olhos se fecharem...  
E agora que tenho teu sangue nas mãos, tudo o que consigo pedir é para abrir os _**_meus_**_ olhos e acordar deste maldito pesadelo..._

_**Agora as coisas estão ficando claras e eu não preciso de você aqui**_

_Eu quero ser eu mesmo de novo... _

_**E nesse mundo ao redor de mim eu estou contente que você desapareceu**_

_Eu quero acordar no meio da noite..._

_**Me sinto muito melhor  
Agora que você se foi pra sempre**_

_Eu quero correr para o seu quarto assustado... _

_**Eu digo a mim mesmo que você não me faz falta**_

_Eu quero me aninhar no meio dos seus lençóis... _

_**Não estou mentindo, negando que eu me sinto muito melhor agora  
Que você se foi pra sempre**_

_Quero abraçar você... Quero chorar...  
Eu quero acordar nos teus braços e ouvir a sua voz me dizer que tudo foi apenas um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo do qual eu posso acordar... _

_**E agora você se foi pra sempre**_

_ Onegai nii-san... Eu quero acordar...

_ Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?

No meio da noite, já pela terceira noite consecutiva, o caçula dos Uchiha levanta assustado. O rosto suado... As gotas frias deixam a fronha do travesseiro levemente umedecida. A respiração ofegante...  
Negros marejados encontram o olhar preocupado da companheira de time.

_ Sasuke-kun... Você está bem? - insistiu.

Em um instante o rosto frio se recompõe.

_ Me deixe em paz Karin... Me deixe em paz.

O corpo se levanta... Os passos cansados deixam o olhar atônito de Karin para trás.  
Do lado de fora da pequena caverna, os olhos buscam no céu um cessar para as poucas lágrimas silenciosas que molham um rosto machucado que tão poucas vezes se permitiu chorar...

_ Onegai nii-san... Eu quero acordar...

_**E agora você se foi pra sempre**_

_ Só queria acordar...


End file.
